Mob VS Tatsumaki (DB)
A Dream come true! This Death Battle has been made official! --------------- Mob VS Tatsumaki is the 46th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios, featuring Mob from Mob Psycho 100 and Tatsumaki from One Punch Man. Description Mob Psycho 100 VS One Punch Man. These Two telekinetic beings fight to see which one of these powerful telepaths from ONE will win! Interlude Wiz: There are commen superpowers out in the world of fiction, but when you're feeling lazy there is only one power that saves everything. Boomstick: Telekinesis, having to lift up anything by not touching it completely, instead controlling the air by touching it with just your hands and these two anime heroes have what it takes to use this power! Wiz: Mob, the powerful esper middle school student of Mob Psycho 100! Boomstick: And Tatsumaki, the crazy chick telekinetic hero of One Punch Man. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Mob Wiz: In a normal living world. There was a mystery around the world. Boomstick: Yeah, there existed humans who had supernatural abilities. I mean, they can totally bend a Spoon or fix it since y'know, Spoons bend when these humans try to eat. Wiz: These Humans with powers were known as 'Espers', as each Esper had a different power, one including to shoot Pyrokinesis and one that can shoot Black Holes. Boomstick: But there was only one Esper that was really freaking powerful, that his boss has to hold him back from espers he can clearly take on! Wiz: This Boy's name was Shigeo Kageyama, but his known name...is Mob. Boomstick: Really, Mob? Can't the creator just give him a better name other than Mob?! Wiz: Well, we don't know how he was nicknamed Mob, but the Creator will soon tell us on why. Boomstick: Anyways, Shigeo wasn't just a normal kid, he was said to be one of the most powerful Espers in the world! Wiz: Mob's powers are psychic and he can just by do it with Telekinetic powers, he even has Superhuman abilities while using his Psychic Powers and can bend Spoons on his own will...Mysteriously. Boomstick: Well if that's weird, talk about him almost looking like the One Punch Man...but with hair. Wiz: Well, you're not wrong Boomstick, he kinda does look like Saitama, but anyways. Mob's powers don't activate normally, his powers are linked to his Emotions such as anger, sadness, hostility, rejection, gratitude, courage, tenacity, friendship, ecstasy, shame, compassion, kindness, and resignation. Boomstick: Damn, now i wanna be an Esper!! I want to reach powerful heights like him! Wiz: Boomstick...that doesn't happen at all for you or me. I'll explain real quick how Psychic Powers activate within an Esper. Espers are humans that naturally awaken, possess and can harness psychic powers. Natural espers are quite rare, but once awakened can become quite powerful in their own right. Also having the sight and sense to Spirits. Mob on the other hand can sense Spirits and tell what the emotions of the said Spirit is. Boomstick: Not only that, but let's talk about Mob's Psychic Powers. He can sense Spirits, use Telekinesis, Absorb and Drain another's Psychic Energy, create a Shield and Barrier around him to protect himself from other attacks, transfer powers to another and even use Astral Projection. Wiz: Recently he can use Chrolokinesis from his Psychic Powers, allowing him to use his Psychic Energy into Plants enabling him to manipulate them and cause them to grow and mature at will. Boomstick: But we haven't gone to his most signature thing about his powers. The Percentage! Wiz: Mob has a Percentage which if reached to 100% can infact cause Mob to undergo some of his most powerful attacks, such as 100% Rage that allows him to defeat an Spirit with ease by just one touch. Boomstick: Holy Shit?! He became The Fist of the North Star?! but against a Spirit?! Wiz: Well, actually yes! However it's unknown if he can do it to a Human, as we never have seen him do that to a normal human being. There's also 100% Sadness is unknown to it's power though he feels this once if he accidentally injured a human. Then there is 100% Gratitude that allows him to transfer this power into another being and fight alongside him even if it's a close friend or his own Boss. Boomstick: 100% Courage gives him to right to fight very serious to never giving up and even control his own powers in ease! Good for him! Wiz: However, there is a form that is uncontrollable even ONE couldn't explain it. The ???% Form, which he loses conscious to his own body. In this state, Mob is vastly more powerful than he is normally, being able to easily overwhelm even the likes of Keiji Mogami and lift the shattered school building while fighting Teruki Hanazawa. Boomstick: Shigeo is so freaking powerful that he swiftly shattered and send Black Vinegar Middle School above the clouds, Easily defeats a serious Teruki, Touichirou, and 100% Ritsu and even generates a gigantic torando at full power. Wiz: He's even tanked hits from stronger espers from Claw and survived for a limited amount of time before being knocked out, kidnapped and taken to a room where they can't use their Psychic Powers. Boomstick: Mob may be strong, but he's only a kid. He's so out of shape, even when improving this guy's still out of shape each time he runs in a Body Improvement Club. Wiz: Mob also refuses to kill nor doesn't want to use his powers on others, this was shown when fighting Teruki and sometimes when it takes too much for him. He goes unconscious and goes into the ???% state and has to have strong emotions when he has to go into his 100% State either if it's Anger or Sadness. Boomstick: Mob's got what it takes for being a powerful esper, especially when Season 2 starts airing! This Kid is powerful as hell! Even if he's shy around a girl he's secretly in love with in school. Tatsumaki Wiz: There are many heroes in the One-Punch Man universe naming from weakest such as Mumen Rider to the strongest around the S-Rank! Boomstick: While there are many to name, even the most famous of them is Saitama, though he may look like a S-Rank, he's not really up there. Wiz: The S-Rank heroes are heroes who are powerful enough to defeat gigantic monsters and aliens and villains who pose a threat to the world, one of these heroes is a Girl with Psychic Powers, her name is Tatsumaki. Boomstick: Tatsumaki, or Tornado the Terror as a nickname isn't just a average heroine, she's an Esper and ranked 2nd place of the S-Rank Heroes from the Hero Association. Honestly i thought Espers only exist in the Mob Psycho Series. Wiz: Well both One Punch Man and Mob Psycho 100 are created by the same person, ONE so there's no difference to where an Esper does come from. Boomstick: Anyways, Tatsumaki may be small and young, but she's 28 and has a younger sibling. Wiz: Tatsumaki is the most powerful Esper in the One Punch Man Universe, as her powers consists of Telekinetic and Chi Manipulation, though nothing is known for her backstory along with her sister Fubuki, we can estimate something has happened to her childhood that made her attempting in getting attention when being ignored. Boomstick: Yeah, you see, Tatsumaki acts like a little brat around people, for example she hates being ignored by someone, this was shown too Saitama who called her a Lost Sassy Child. Wiz: Again, don't let her looks fool you, she's 28 years of age and has long experience with her powers. Anyways, moving on with her powers. Tatsumaki uses Psychokinesis, which is Telekinetic abilities, Her psychokinesis output surpasses even Geryuganshoop. She also uses her Psychokinesis to float and fly, not to mention that she can also launch herself at high speeds that form thick trails in the sky wherever she goes. Boomstick: Yeah they have that weird bond in them somehow, but that's not all She can also lift up boulders and other objects with her Telekinetic abilities. Wiz: Not only that but she can also use her Psychokinetic abilites to create a barrier around herself, like other Espers can. She can also surpress another Esper and even create Psychic Whirlwind that reflects other Projectiles at the opponent. Boomstick: She could control a TV with her Psychic Powers, damn, i bet she doesn't get up ever from watching something. Wiz: Urgh...Right! She also Effortlessly stopped dozens of Bombs that destroyed a City with her telekinetic powers and casually lifted up half of City A. Boomstick: She's also considered faster than almost the rest of the S-Rank Class Heroes and Reacted to and caught large artillery shells from Lord Boros' ship. Seriously is there a weakness to her? Wiz: Well Tatsumaki is very arrogant. Her psychic powers can also be temporarily greatly weakened if her brain directly takes damage, speaking of Brain Damage, she can seriously get injured if she is struck in the head at full force only for her to not be able to use her Psychic Powers for too long and Her psychic powers can also be resisted by those with sufficiently strong wills. Boomstick: Tatsumaki is sure strong as hell, not even a lost sassy child could give up in this fight, seriously Tatsumaki's ready for anything that gets in her way! Death Battle Taking place around a city on a normal day, Shigeo Kageyama is seen walking around by himself in peace looking around and stops and stretches then all of the sudden appearing behind him was a woman with green hair from a distance revealing as Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki: Hey Kid...You lost or something? Shigeo turns around and looks at her. Mob: Huh? Oh, no not really why? While Mob was speaking to her, Tatsumaki's eyes widening and believes he is Saitama then gets furious. Tatsumaki: Hey! Baldy! Take off the wig and outfit, i'm not finished with you for being such a gag character! Mob then gets confused as Tatsumaki engulfs herself in green aura and slowly floating upwards off the air. Mob then sighs and turns around triggering Tatsumaki even more. Tatsumaki: Hey! Don't ignore me and walk away you coward! You're going nowhere! FIGHT! Tatsumaki reaches out and flies forward rushing into Shigeo from behind knocking him downwards. 3% Shigeo is hit into the ground and slowly gets up scratching his head in confusion as Tatsumaki towers over him while in the air having boulders around herself while in Green Aura. Tatsumaki: Well what are you waiting for! Attack! Mob looks up at her and sighs. Mob: So you're another Esper just like me? Sorry but i wish not to hurt a human like you, besides i'm late for school Mob turns around and starts walking off only triggering Tatsumaki even more as she thrusts her hand out telekineticly grabbing Shigeo and starts to throw him forward and throw the Boulders at him as he lands on the ground with the boulders ontop of him. Shigeo then activates his Esper powers by throwing the boulders off of him. One of which accidentally hits Tatsumaki as Mob sees this and starts panicking. Mob: Oh! I'm so sorry!! 22% Tatsumaki, even though she wasn't struck in the head looks at Mob triggered more and realizes his power. Tatsumaki: Since when did you learn how to be an Esper like me?! Huh! Caped Baldy! Mob then starts shaking knowing what he had done as Tatsumaki angrily, flips her middle and index fingers upward, sending the boy flying into the sky and crashing into several buildings, then flying down to the ground as Tatsumaki places her fist downwards. Mob slowly gets up again then gasps as he sees a rainfall of Debris heading his way as he activates his barrier to protect himself in as the Debris all bounce off of the barrier. 45% Mob: Please! I wish not to fight you! Tatsumaki: I don't care what excuses you give me! All i want is to be better than you!!! Tatsumaki then lifts up more debris and forms it into a ball from some of the remains of the city and throws them into Mob as he activates his barrier again, this time Tatsumaki appears behind Mob telekineticly grabbing him again this time lifting him in the air and throws him through many buildings then flies at him and lifts up half of the city into the air with Shigeo in the center. 89% Tatsumaki attempts to finish off Shigeo without having taking damage from him by crushing him in all of the city's weight together as she closes in her hands as the buildings then close in on Shigeo. 95% The Camera pans in to Shigeo who tries to use his Esper powers to fight back the buildings from getting crushed. 96% Mob tries to use all of his Esper powers to overpower but it seems like it's soon to be late for Shigeo Kageyama 97% Mob desperately tries more to but is struggling due to Tatsumaki's powers being overwhelming him. 98% Mob uses more of his Esper powers to fight back when suddenly- 99% Mob uses all of it as the city comes crushing at him, then the screen goes back to 99% then all of the sudden it goes to black. Moments later, after Tatsumaki had seemingly won, she slowly floats away. Tatsumaki: Finally...got him out of my-' Suddenly a burst of Light energy explodes behind her as all of the cities that were meant to crush Shigeo had now been floating in the air as the weather has now changed to Dark and Cloudy. Tatsumaki then sees Shigeo unconcious then his body reforms as Shigeo has entered the ??? State. Tatsumaki is now shocked to see that Mob has entered the ??? Mode as Shigeo then sends out a ton of Debris in Tatsumaki's way as she tries to defend herself in her Psychic Barrier. ??? Then used it's raw destructive power to lift up the entire city even the school from the Mob Psycho 100 series as Tatsumaki is now even more shocked. Tatsumkai: This power?! Mob then thrusts his left hand out as Tatsumaki starts to fight back with buildings and cars coming in her way until she is strucked in the head by a boulder knocking Tatsumaki to the ground as blood drips from her head. Tatsumaki yelps in pain while holding her head then Mob while in ??? throws the rest of the Debris back to Tatsumaki. Too weak for her own good after being struck in the head is accepted into getting crushed by a huge pile of Debris from Mob's power crushing Tatsumaki instantly as a huge chunk of blood splats everywhere. Mob then falls to the ground having been concious again from the ??? State then slowly gets up and looks around and is shocked to see what he had done and suddenly sees blood underneath a few boulders as he runs up to him. Mob: Oh No! Mob runs over throwing the boulders off and notices to see the deadbody of Tatsumaki. 100% Sadness KO! Mob is then in a kneeing position crying of what he had done after the destruction he had caused and him losing conciousness from his body and entering ???. Results Boomstick: Whoa?! Holy Shit! No wonder why ONE didn't want to reveal the winner?! Wiz: Indeed, It was stated that Tatsumaki would easily defeat Shigeo if he wasn't serious, however as Tatsumaki is stated to lift half of the city and destroy it, Shiego pretty much does the same except he has to enter a Unconcious state to enter ???, and even we don't know ???'s raw power itself. It could be higher than we thought as it lifted and decayed many cities and the school itself. Boomstick: Tatsumaki may have better range than Mob, but Mob has a passive forcefield that allows him to block projectiles, and also Mob had many ways to win the battle. He could have gone to 100% Rage to change his mind to only touch Tatsumaki to cause her to explode or enter the ??? State to where all raw power around him is destructable. Wiz: Mob also can passively draw energy from her as well as absorb her attacks for his own. Both have similar applications with TK although them being espers of a similar level would probably just mean they can break out of each other's holds. Boomstick: Also Tatsumaki's Chi wouldn't really work on Mob as Chi is just another form of Psychic Energy in Mob Psycho, to which Mob has actually withstood someone pumping/messing with his chi to do internal damage even in his base form. That and any sort of psychic invasion/manipulation of his body would be noped by passive and active forcefields he has. Wiz: Mob just had the Speed, Strength and Durability to top Tatsumaki off this battle. Boomstick: Tatsumaki couldn't "rock" this battle through. Wiz: The Winner is Mob Next Time Marth....Roy....Ike....Chrom Fire Emblem Battle Royale Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Mob Psycho 100 VS One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:'Shogakukan VS Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles